prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Rival System (ASI)
In Pretty Country: A Strange Island, there are 8 marriage candidates also have 8 romance partners of their opposite gender who are trying to win their heart. Each of these rival couples have 4 Rival Events just like the player's Heart Events. If the rival couple gets married then the player cannot marry half of pair. Van and Yuha do not have rivals. The rival couples are: #Austin and Dara #Doug and Mary #Jasper and Phoebe #Leon and Katie #Thomas and Lina The advantage of getting the other couples marries is that they have their own children. Each couple has a unique child that takes traits from both parents. 'Rival Events' Rival Events will occur if a candidate's heart number is only at the matching number of Heart Points requirement (see below). If the person's heart point is less or more than a rival event heart point then the rival event will not occur. The events must be viewed in order. The first two Rival Events (1-2) are available after the player has unlock a specific marriage candidate. Some marriage candidates have no requirements to unlock them, so you can start to watch their 1 and 2 Events right away. The 3 and 4 Rival Events will not trigger until the game storyline has completed. The Rival Couples only have Acquaintance, Date, Confession, and Proposal events. They neither have Gift or normal Friend event. If you are married, then the heart point requirement is no longer necessary. Since the Player has picked their own spouse, the other rivals can freely marry on their own. If you trigger two 4th Rival Events (Proposal) on the same day, the one belonging to first couple will have their wedding right away. The second couple's ceremony will pushed one day afterward. 'Rival Marriage' Once you have seen the 4th rival event, the couple will get married one week later. If the wedding falls on same date as a festival day, it will scheduled one day afterward. On the day of their wedding, walk inside the Church at 10:00. Players will get to witness the wedding between two couple, which is triggered as quickly as it begins. When the ceremony is over Players will automatically appear back at their House. For marriage candidates who have shops, they will still go to their previous place of work. Even though he or she may be busy with his or her own life, they will return to the rival couple's home soil each time when their shops closed. After marriage, one of them will move in with the other: *Austin and Dara - The Mansion *Doug and Mary - Royal Housing *Jasper and Phoebe - Jasper's House *Leon and Katie - Katie's House *Thomas and Lina - Thomas' House 'Rival Children' The rival children are: *Agate - Leon and Katie's daughter *Henry - Thomas and Lina's son *Kai - Austin and Dara's son *Tabitha - Jasper and Phoebe's daughter *Will - Doug and Mary's son One week after a romance couple's wedding ceremony, enter the couple's house and go to bedroom. It will immediately look like the female-side of partnership feels unwell. Whilst pregnant, players won't be able to interact with or give gifts to the female-side of partnership because she is sleeping. The female-side of partnership will pregnant for 5 days. At 8:00 after 5 days have passed, enter the same building of a couple's home like before. This time, the female-side or partnership feels unwell again, explaining that she is pregnant. The romance couple, as well as main character, will go to Macaron Clinic for the birthing event. The birth event will end at 13:00. After this, players can find the couple's healthy baby sleeping at its crib. The player cannot interact with them yet. Two weeks later, go to the couple's house at 8:00. You will see a cut-scane where a rival child crawls on the floor. Even once they learn to crawl, the rival child still can't talk. However, they only use baby talk words like "Goo-goo-ga-ga". The boy will wear blue clothing and the girl will wear pink. NOTE: If the steps take place on a citizen's birthday or festival day, it will be pushed one day afterward. Two weeks after the child learnt to crawl, go to the couple's house where a scene will play as you see their child has awaken from his/her new bed and finally growing up. Now that it has awaken, the child will introduce himself or herself, and from this point the player can socialise with them. The player will be able to interact and befriend it like any other character. The romance children CANNOT grow older other than this stage. Category:Game-only Category:Game Guide